Opposites
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Axel's P.O.V. Trying to find out why Demyx likes Zexion, though is that who Demyx really liks? Axel X Demyx. Don't like, you do not have to read


-1**WARNING: If you are someone who just randomly clicks into stories I am telling you that this is a YAOI. Axel X Demyx. Other wise enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------**

I decided ages ago that I wouldn't give a shit of what people thought of me…that was in year two. Now in year eleven, I still haven't changed that decision. I don't plan to either.

All those F heads can forget about talking, and looking at me in the wrong way. Though one kid, Demyx, talked to me. Like I was his new 'bestest' friends, as he so nicely puts it to everyone who sees the two of us.

He's half brain dead. That's what I think anyway, he probably isn't. Try to tell everyone who knows him that though. Although, he is my only true friend. I guess I don't like any one else, they have too high of standards.

Now somehow, I'm in a group of eleven Fing people. Don't ask me to say their names, I can't give a shit as to who's in the group.

Only recently I have been thinking that I may have feelings for Demyx, how was that possible. We were opposites, I'm fire, he's water. Maybe if I liked more people and more un-anti-social it might be different but it's not.

And I think I have a crush on him. Not that I show it.

Besides, he likes some guy in our group, Zein or some shit name like that…Zexin. No, that's right, Zexion. Bloody bastard, He's more anti-social then I am. Burying his head in five inch books, I dunno. They're huge.

He thinks he's smart, I don't need to be smart. More important how can Demyx fall for someone that mature, okay tomorrow. I'm going to ask him, wait…why don't I do that now. He is after all lying very seductively on my bed…okay he isn't really seductive.

He is in my head though.

He's playing a new game I got, Final fantasy 12. I hate him…he's better at it then I am, and I love my games. Okay, focus Axel. You can do this.

"Hey, Dem?" I say, trying to catch his attention. Of course, that's extremely easy. Demyx pauses the game and half turns to face me.

"Hellllloooo, what's up Axel?" Demyx says, giggling slightly. I admit, I gave him caffeine. He wanted it though, and they way he looked at me. Damn him.

"Why do you like Zexion for? It's not like he's fun or anything" I want him to tell me, please tell me. No, don't look away.

"I 'unno, he's just…different" The way he answered, it was different. The tone in his voice, it sounded nothing like him, it was so unsure.

"Yeah, but Dem, how can you like him?" He's hiding something…and damn it, I will find out…was he blushing? Yeah, that's what it was. Demyx stood suddenly, looking anywhere but at me.

"I have to go" He was about to escape out of my front door, not with me blocking it he wont. I place my hand across the frame of the door, enabling him not to escape.

He moved back slightly against the wall, I then prevented him from moving…I'm not going to do anything to him.

"Tell me, or your not going anywhere" Demyx looked at me, he was pleading with his eyes. It wasn't going to work this time.

"I don't like him!" Demyx replied…okay yelled. I was sure he liked him, he was telling me all about him. How he was anti-social, had a awesome attitude…and all this other shit.

"But-" I got cut off from speaking as Demyx yelled at me, tears running down his face.

"I love you!" He seemed ultimately defeated, sliding down to the ground. Burying his face in his hands, I couldn't speak, it was _not_ what I expected. With tears still falling freely down his face he murmured.

" 'an, I 'ouldn't 'caus yur 'y 'est friend" I deciphered that to be 'and I shouldn't because you're my best friend'. I smiled lightly and slide against the wall and sat surprisingly close to him.

I put my arm comforting-like around him, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's cool…really it is. I like you too" Demyx shook his head, like he thought I didn't understand.

"You don't understand, I LOVE you!" I pushed his back against the wall and sat on his legs, making him face me.

"No, you don't understand" I answered simply leaning close to him and whispered in his ear. "Because I love you too" Before he could respond I captured his lips, they were soft and gentle.

More importantly they were his.

He eventually got that through his head, he wrapped his thin, stick arms tightly around my waist and pushed himself more into the kiss. I got the feeling that he liked this just as much as I did.

When he opened his mouth slightly, I was able to push my tongue into his mouth, he of course, allowed it, he tasted like the pizza he ordered just a while before. It was the one he liked, with the sea-food topping. He moaned slightly, I smirked.

Finally when we were out of breath we broke apart. He slid down and rested his head on my lap.

"I love you" He whispered, closing his eyes. I knew he was happy.

"I love you too" I answered leaning down, pecking his lips before I closed my eyes. Before I knew it we fell into a light sleep.

Yet again, I didn't care that I was anti-social. I had Demyx and he had me, we were happy so all those F heads can go get Fed they weren't going to take this away from me.

I had always loved Demyx, and finally he was able to love me back.

-------------------------------------

**Please review, please. Flames welcome, in fact anything's welcome. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
